1T'S 4 D4T3!
by Pairing-Nazi
Summary: Karkat is Invited to Terezi's hive. She lets a certain four letter word slip. Could it possibly be... A date?


gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y K4RK4T. H33H33. ;]

CG: WHAT THE FLIPPING SHIT DO YOU WANT?

GC: 1S TH4T 4NYW4Y TO T4LK TO TH3 G1RL WHO'S 1NV1T1NG MR. GRUMPY P4NTS TO H3R H1V3?

CG: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SPITTING OUT OF YOUR PROTIEN CHUTE?

GC: 1'M S4Y1NG TH4T YOU 4R3 COM1NG OV3R. :[

GC: NO 1FS OR BUTS.

CG: OKAY. FINE. WHAT EVER.

CG: WHAT FOR?

GC: WH3R3 1S YOUR S3NS3 OF MYST3RY?

CG: IS THIS GOING TO BE ONE OF YOUR MYSTERY MURDER DINNER ROLEPLAYS?

GC: M444444YB33333.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE. I'LL DO IT. JUST… I DON'T WANT TO BE THE MURDER VICTIM THIS TIME. IT'S NO FUCKING FAIR YOU GOT TO DO ALL THE SLUETHING.

GC: SUR3 TH1NG. 1T'S 4 D4T3. YOU C4N B3 MY COUR4GOUS 4SS1ST4NT.

CG: WAIT, WHAT?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

What? Did Terezi just say what he thought she did?

Well, typed…

Karkat re-read the short chat log. "Holly grubfisting shit she did say date!" he stood up, "I… what?" He couldn't blow her off now. Not that he had been panning too. It wasn't like her hive was that far away.

After a bit of panicking, Karkat left his room, running past his custodian.

"Going out, bitch at me later!" he snapped.

The rather crabby lusus screeched after him, though did nothing to get in his way.

—-

Terezi was standing at the foot of the massive tree, a large shit eating grin plastered on her face. "I smell pavement. Heehee." she teased at Karkat, "Come on Agent Vantas, it's time for dinner."

Karkat made a face as she grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the lift. "Yeah yeah, Agent Pyrope." He grumbled, staggering as he was pushed into the lift.

"You first!"

Karkat nearly fell down as he zoomed up into the tree's canopy. "You are way to fucking eager for this!" he yelled down as he stepped off.

"I can't hear you~!" Terezi called back, soon joining him. She linked her arm with his and led him into her hive, "On the menu tonight is lovely red berries and faygo~!"

"Oh joy. Faygo. Like I need that." Karkat growled.

"Bluh! Don't be such a wriggler." Terezi said, pulling him into one of the rooms. All over the place were stacks books, acting as chairs and tables to the dozens of Scalemates.

"Well this place is lovely." Karkat said sarcastically. He went up to the table and pulled out a chair, "Ladies sit first."

"Oh Mr. Vantas, that is so sweet of you!" Terezi said, leaning over and giving Karkat a kiss on his cheek. She laughed as she sat down, turning to the scalemate that was 'serving' them. "Thank you, sir. Hee hee hee~!"

She took her small bowl of fruit and the glass of faygo, giving them both a good sniff.

Karkat meanwhile was still standing behind Terezi's chair, shocked she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Holy shit this was a date.

Karkat took his seat across from Terezi, still dumbfounded.

"Don't you want your food Mr. Vantas?" Terezi asked, "Hellooo. Earth to Mr. Dirty Pavement!" The female troll frowned, grabbing her cane and giving Karkat a swift hit on the shin.

"OW! What the fuck was that for you junglehumping sweet maggot?!" Karkat yelled, falling out of his chair.

"You were getting distracted. Duh." Terezi said, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is rays of fucking sunshine."

"I can smell your lying." Terezi said, scowling, "If your not going to be honest with your partner-"

"Okay, can we break the role playing for a bit?"

Terezi scowled again. "Oh fine. What is it Karkat?"

"Listen, is this like, a date or something?"

"A date? As in doing something special with a person you feel flushed for?" Terezi asked. Her shit eating grin was back, and she was leaning forward.

"Yes. That." Karkat said, resting his face in his palm.

"Hee hee hee. Well Karkles, if you want it to be, we totally can make it that." Terezi said, her cheeks flushing a light teal.

Karkat growled, feeling like ripping out his hair. "Yes, of course I fucking want it to be, you ignoramus. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Okay then! Change in role-play, to match the date vibes. Matesprits Agent Terezi Pyrope and Karkat Vantas go to dinner, and get caught in the middle of a murder mystery~!" Terezi said, moving her seat next to Karkat's.

Karkat slammed his head on the table.

"And when the mystery is solved, they share a sweet kiss~! Hee hee hee!"

Karkat lifted his head, smiling a bit. "Sounds fucking marvelous."

Terezi laughed, grabbing her fork and stabbing their 'waiter'. "Oh no! The killer strikes!"


End file.
